


Meeting Halfway

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Echoes of Fire and Gold [2]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meditation, Stolen Kiss, conflicted feelings, is it love or anger?, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Chesta is tired of being constantly ragged on by Ryoun, their spat gets them put in "time-out" until they can work out their differences.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuraKruor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuraKruor/gifts).



> Prompt thanks to Gurakruor!   
> "Teaching the other something new"

Chesta tried his damnedest to get along with Ryoun. There was this underlying frustration he felt, this weird sense of anger towards the other. He didn't understand it, but growing up in the Clan, it meant that for a lot of people. He only ever knew his brothers growing up, his teachers and the unwavering adoration for Folken as their leader. 

Then things went south, the crushing blow to Folken, the arrival of the Wing Goddess, the end of the world (sorta), and all the frustrations of trying to make it on their feet. 

But Ryoun, he was a constant chore to deal with. There were moments where his concern and his care were endearing. Where Chesta could actually appreciate Ryoun trying to make things better for him and the others. Then there were the times that Ryoun would overstep and Chesta would feel the patronizing glare of his once superior. They butted heads, got frustrated, and Chesta usually walked off after making the other feel terrible for everything. 

Not that he tried, it was just easy. Ryoun would say some callous and somewhat unjustified things as well. The least he could do was remind him of what he went through. 

Dilandau had to put them in a room alone and wouldnt let them come out until they talked over their differences. So Chesta had sat on his bed, facing the wall and refusing any kind of interaction with Ryoun. 

Every several minutes Ryoun would sigh loudly, or groan. 

"Chesta," finally he spoke. 

"What?" Chesta's tone was a mix of anger and anxious frustration. He was tired of being scolded for having quirks. 

"Nothing, if you dont want to talk thats fine." 

Chesta wanted to throw the pillow at him, or something much heavier with preferably sharp edges. Why was there such a storm in his heart, why did he get so angry. "I said what, not... whatever it is you assumed."

“Chesta, I’m sorry.” 

Chesta’s anger softened, and suddenly he wanted to accept the apology, but his brain turned it around again and he knew he had to stay angry. “It’s fine,” he lied. 

“Listen, I know you’re angry, but… maybe if you explained it to me, or if you taught me what it does.” Ryoun had chastised him for meditating, and that it shouldnt be taking the place of real training. 

“No,” Chesta fumed, though it was somewhat nice that Ryoun was trying. 

“Please, just… meet me halfway?” Ryoun finally came over and put his hand on Chesta’s shoulder. It was a term of endearment that Ryoun had relied on to ease the tension between them. 

Chesta had shivered, he’d liken it to his skin crawling, but the sensation more made his face warm and his heart race. “Fine,” Chesta gave in, and pulled his body away from the warm hand. “What do you want to know?” 

“Whatever you want to tell me?” 

“No, because then you’re just appeasing me, if you really want to meet halfway, you need to get halfway.” He had crossed his arms and glared at Ryoun. 

“Alright, how about you walk me through it then, I will learn to do it and practice it with you.” 

Chesta flushed, “I… ok…” he was leary, but nodded, unsure where to start even. He hadn’t been prepared for this just yet. 

Ryoun was waiting. 

Chesta took a deep breath, and nodded again. He moved past Ryoun and sat down on the floor cross legged. “Sit.. and,” he started. “Close your eyes, and try to breathe evenly.” 

Ryoun’s brow rose and he finally came to a spot next to Chesta and sat. “Like this?” he asked. 

“Lay your hands out in front of you, or on your knees.” Chesta put his hands at his ankles and let them go loose. “Try to loosen your muscles, let everything go slack, piece by piece.” He didnt really know what he was trying to explain. It had been engrained in his body that it came natural. 

Ryoun obliged and laid his hands out like Chesta had, his back slouched forward. 

Chesta reached over and pushed on his mid-back. “Dont slouch, posture is everything, after a while it’s not so hard to hold yourself up straight. 

At his touch, Ryoun’s back straightened. “Ok,” 

“Close your eyes, and relax your breathing, dont think, dont focus, just drift.” 

Ryoun nodded, and finally closed his eyes. 

Chesta watched, observing the other as seemed to relax some in his spot. Ryoun had left his hair down today, the deep dark curls were kinda frizzy. He probably brushed them too much. He’d also lost some weight, his cheekbones had become more defined lately. 

“I’m not feeling much.” 

“Dont talk, you need to relax and detach yourself,” Chesta scolded. 

Ryoun sighed, and went back to his attempt at meditation. 

Chesta remained at his side, balancing the ideas in his mind, he could also meditate, but something about Ryoun being there, and doing it with him seemed really distracting. He closed his eyes and tried, but in his mind he could only focus on making sure the other did it correctly. Inwardly he cursed the other, yes he agreed to it, but this was frustrating. 

Ryoun began to snore. 

Chesta’s shoulders dropped and he inwardly moaned. ‘What a bum.’ he thought. Opening his eyes Ryoun still had most of the pose down, though his head had fully fallen forward and he was breathing pretty evenly. For someone who was asleep. 

Chesta leaned towards him, glaring at the side of his face. He could always play a prank on Ryoun, scare him? Part of him wanted to, the other part just wanted to be away from him. 

But why?

Up so close, he wondered why he chose Ryoun to filter his aggression towards. Yes their personalities conflicted, but in all technicality so did his and Viole’s or even Gatti’s. Gatti teased him, and Viole was generally forcing him to do things he didn't want to. 

Yet, why with Ryoun? Yes, Ryoun did a few things that made him angry, but it always made him feel better realizing that he’d been childish. 

It was frustrating, because of all of them, Chesta really liked being around him. His mind went back to being picked up for the first time in his life, cradled in strong arms when he could barely walk. 

Chesta had leaned back for a bit, watching the rise and fall of Ryoun’s shoulders. He had started to slouch forward a bit in his sleep. The seer stood up and grabbed the other’s blanket from his bed. With gentle touch, Chesta draped it over his shoulders. The other didn't stir, so with some grace, he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Ryoun’s temple. 

‘Why the hell did I do that?’ Chesta reeled, and when the other stirred a little he quickly dove into bed, pretending to be asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
